


Plagg's Cheese Quest

by TiredHorse



Series: Reveal and post reveal oneshots [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: A plagg centric fic, It's a surprise but you will love it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-28
Updated: 2016-10-28
Packaged: 2018-08-27 12:36:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8401984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TiredHorse/pseuds/TiredHorse
Summary: Plagg's quest for cheese





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [luckyblkcat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/luckyblkcat/gifts).



> Happy birthday to the beautiful lovely KwamiMom

Little tiny snores could be heard coming from a waste bin under Adrien's desk. Besides the snores, the room was completely silent.

  
It was disturbingly silent, not that little being causing the snores cared.

  
He stirred from his slumber when his stomach growled heavily at him. "Oooh" he moaned, dramatically to get the attention of his personal cheese fetcher. "Adrien, cheeeese," he moaned again, this time smacking his lips.

  
But he did not hear a groan of remorse from the boy. Tilting his up and scowling at the very thought of being ignored when he was hungry or wanted attention. "Adrieeen! Cheeeese!" He whined a little louder, thinking that Adrien didn't hear him the first time.

  
When there still wasn't any response, he zipped out of the waste basket. Ready to chew out Adrien for ignoring him. Did that boy not understand, if he didn't get some source of food, he wouldn't turn into ChatNoir?

  
Before he could yell at Adrien, he found that the dork wasn't anywhere to be found in the room. He simply shrugged and sighed, zipping towards that stash of cheese Adrien usually kept for him.

  
He hummed as he floated gingerly through the air, his eyes closed, doing the back stroke has he floated.

  
When he arrived to the stash, his mouth was watering with the thought of delicious cheeses. Brie, Gouda, Swiss, Blue, and Camembert, the tastiest of them all. He licked his little lips.

  
But when he opened his eyes, his heart sank.

  
There were no cheese in sight, save for a tiny little piece of Parmesan. It was too tiny to satiate his hunger lust for cheese.

  
He floated downward to the cheese, sitting next to it before picking it up and slowly placed it in his mouth. Savoring the cheesy taste, yet his hunger was not satisfied.

  
Licking his tiny stubby paws, he floated back up to look for any sign of Adrien or where he could have gone. "The bathroom!" He yelled excitedly, dashing toward and fazing through the bathroom door, only to find it empty as well.

  
He grumbled and pouted as he fazed back out of the bathroom. His stomach growling even louder than before.

  
This called drastic measures. He fazed his head through the floor, looking around to see if anybody was there before fully fazing through. He had to make his way towards the kitchen.

  
No one was in any of the rooms he fazed into and now that he was in the kitchen he smacked his lips again thinking that behind one of these pantries was the reward he sought for.

  
And yet...

  
Nothing. No sign of any cheese anywhere.

  
Panicking he flew into the refrigerator pushing items out of the way, lifting a giant apple over his head. But he hadn't realized that he hadn't really been using his stubs for anything else besides eating cheese and the weight of the jade apple made him lose his grip, allowing the apple to fall on top of his head.

  
"Ow!" He yelled rubbing his head, glaring at the apple before kicking it, stubbing is toes, making him grip his foot in pain.

  
It was pointless there were no cheese in here only dangerous fruit.

  
He fazed out of refrigerator, his tiny arms folded over each other, pouting heavily.

  
His ears perked up and a devilish smirked spread across his little face.

  
He remembered that cheese fetcher's father had wine and cheese last night, maybe there was still some left over.

  
Without a moment to spare he fazed through each room, looking around to make sure no one was their, the house seemed surprisingly understaffed today.

  
As he poked his head through Gabriel's bedroom he noticed several things that were clearly wrong.

  
Adrien's father was here, and so was Nathalie, under the covers, hair a mess and eyes closed, lip locked.

  
Plagg knew what they were doing and stuck his tongue out in disgust. Human mating rituals always made him sick.

  
The other thing that was wrong with this picture, was that there was no bloody cheese next to an empty wine bottle. Not even a crumb!

  
With a small curse that could not be heard by the squeaking of the bed and moans, he fazed out of the room.

  
His stomach growled even louder, causing his flight patterns to become unstable.

  
He uncoordinatedly flew back to Adrien's room, the betrayer's room.

  
He floated over to the desk to get back into the waste bin to write his last will and testament. He would leave everything to Tikki. The only one who deserved anything of his.

  
But the time and date on the computer caught his eye.

  
October 28th, Friday. 10:38AM.

  
Then it hit him.

  
"The cheese handler is at school!" He exclaimed happily. But then groaned loudly, remembering he couldn't be seen and that the school, itself, was two kilometers away.

  
Tapping his stubby paw to his chin, he looked around the room for some sort of disguise. He then noticed a small box, and he remembered the game Adrien played a couple of times where the main character hid in boxes.

  
The box itself was an old, worn out mailing box. The item that previously inhabited it was a ladybug mug. Something that Adrien got from a website selling ladybug merchandise, the box itself was big enough for him to hide in.

  
"It would be a long shot but it could work." He thought aloud before poking eye holes in the box so he could see where he was going. Picking up the small box and flying out the open window. Almost falling over because of the box's weight, even though it wasn't has heavy as the apple, it was still pretty heavy for him.

  
As soon as he was over the wall he dropped down on the sidewalk, it was dirty and he hated getting his paws dirty, but for the good of cheese, he would do it. Plagg brought the box down over him and slowly moved across the sidewalk. The school was across the park next to Tikki's girl's house. The cookie bearer, is what he liked to call her.

  
It looked suspicious that a small box was making its way down the avenue towards the park. But lucky there weren't a lot of people around.

  
He hated being in this box though, he almost fazed through it so many times, and moving it as he walked? Hated it. Working? Now that was bad enough. If he could avoid it all together he would. But walking? How did people do it? This was the worst possible thing. Part of him wanted to give up. But for the good of cheese he would do it. He wanted cheese so bad.

  
Plagg started humming the mission impossible theme, thinking that this was perfectly easy and he could smell that freshly cut park grass and see the tall gate closing in but he felt the box came off him.

  
"Ooh! A cute kitten!" A small child yelled, reaching down to pet him. He had forgotten that he was a cat, he didn't need a box over him to hid his appearance. Why did he ever think that was a great idea idea?

  
"Uh, uh, Meorw?" He spoke dodging the child's hand. He did not want some gross child touching him, he didn't know where that thing had been.

  
He dodge the hand again as it came down on him. "Oh come on kitty, I just want to pet you." The child pleaded. He would not have anyone touching him.

  
With the box no longer on him, he got on all fours and he felt degraded having to do this. He scampered off before the child could reach down to pet him again.

  
He snickered in success as he looked over his shoulder to see that child was not following him, but since he was not paying attention to where he was going, he ran into a dog. Face planting right into the side of it.

  
"Oh no." He murmured as his looked up at the dog who bared its teeth and growled at Plagg.

  
'Why? Why is today the worst day of my life? I don't deserve this, I'm nice, I do the right thing, I am a saint.' He thought to himself as he ran on all fours away from this dog.

  
Okay, he knew all those were lies, but he shouldn't be treated this way. Walking was bad, but running? The worst! He couldn't fly or it would expose himself as being not an actual cat.

  
He panted heavily as he tried to out run his aggressor. He was winded and his growling stomach was not doing him any favors. He was out of shape, he concluded.

  
As he made a sharp turn to avoid that gaping jaws of the beast, he saw the trees that lined the fence. A brilliant plan formed in his head.

  
He dashed towards the trees, running up one of them. The dog couldn't chase him up here. He snickered sticking out his tongue at them. He watched the dog bark up the tree, taunting it by shacking his butt at the dog down below before hopping over to the next tree.

  
This was a much better idea, fly from tree to tree. Oh man flying was super easy, why couldn't everyone fly?

  
Once he reached the last tree, he was closer to the school, he could almost smell the cheese that was inside Adrien's bag.

  
His stomach gurgled at him. "I know I'll get you some cheese soon." He reassured his stomach, who seemed to quieted down with that response.

  
He then felt something pull on his tail causing him to yelp and turn around to see a baby bird pulling on his tail. He growled pulling his tail away from the bird's beak and slapping it with his other hand.

  
After he struck a blow against the bird, it cried calling out for its mama. "Oh no..." Plagg whispered as his ears fell against his head and his eyes became wide when he realized what he had done. For thousands of pigeons were upon him.

  
He jumped down from the tree as pigeons flew in to peak at him. Barely dodging the vicious barrage of bird assaults.

  
Panting heavily as he ran across the street to the school, it was a good thing that the green walk sign was up and not a red hand. He didn't want to think about how dangerous cars could be.

  
As soon as he ran into the school, the pigeons had stopped chasing him as if they had proved their point on not to mess with their baby.

  
Battered and bruised, Plagg collapsed onto the ground panting heavily.

  
This. Was. The. Worst. Day. Ever.

  
He sat up and sighed, now he was at the school. It was time to find that nerd. He got back on all fours and walked towards the stairs, this should be easy, Adrien's class is on the second floor. All he had to do was go up the stairs, sneak in when no one was looking and he would be home free.

  
'Nothing could possibly go wrong,' he thought to himself as he hopped up onto the first two steps. But to his dismay, the bell rang and all the students came running out of class to enjoy their lunch.

  
Hiding underneath one of the steps, he waited until he could see some sort of sign of Adrien.

  
When he heard the cheese valet's voice he smiled wide, he was never this happy to hear that voice of his.

  
He saw Adrien descend the steps and when he saw the boy's shoe, he ran up onto it and before anyone could see him, fazed right into Adrien's bag.

  
He could not wait for the delicious prize that was inside. When he opened the cheese pocket that Adrien had made specifically for Plagg, he almost cried.

  
There was no cheese in that pocket.

  
He wanted to scream, he was going to scream.

 

Instead he passed out, fainting inside the bag from how long he had gone without food.

  
It had only been an hour.

  
When he came too he could smell the scent of baked goods and the feel of tiny hands in his face.

  
He looked around to see Tikki sitting beside him, rubbing his face. "Tikki?" He whispered quietly, his stomach gurgling loudly. "Oooooh." He rubbed his tiny paws on his stomach.

  
"Don't worry Plagg, Marinette and Adrien are getting as much cheese as the can." Tikki gave him a warm smile, patting his face.

  
"I'm going to get that traitor, leaving me alone at home. There was no cheese anywhere." He cried.

  
"Well yeah," a familiar voice spoke as they ascended the ladder to Marinette's room, closing the trapdoor behind him. "I told you that this was the last piece of cheese in the house last night and you should save it. But did you listen? No. You ate it in one go."

  
"Oh." Suddenly the memory of last night came running back to him. Adrien was right, he did eat the last bit of cheese in the house. "Oh. Am I going to die?"

  
"Oh, don't be such a baby," Tikki giggled patting his little face. "Marinette is getting all the cheese that her parents can spare just for you."

  
He was very grateful that these two started dating after they revealed themselves to each other.

  
And as if on cue, Marinette came up through the trapdoor carrying a huge platter of cheese of different kinds. It was the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen, besides Tikki.

  
As soon as the plate was set down in front of him, he dove into it. Munching down on the variety of assorted cheeses. He was in heaven.

  
"Slow down Plagg!" Adrien yelled trying to get the God to control himself. "Can kwami choke?"

  
Tikki shook her head. "Not that I know of." She shrugged as she watched her partner devour cheese whole.

  
But the most peculiar thing was happening.

  
Plagg was getting bigger.

  
He wasn't growing, but getting rounder and rounder.

  
"Oh my god." Marinette exclaimed as she saw what was happening in front of her very eyes. Adrien was speechless and Tikki's mouth was a gape.

  
They watched him eat until he was finished and when he was, he round like a ball.

  
He was content, sighing happily as he patted his stomach. He looked up at the three and raised an eyebrow.

  
"What?" He asked them. The three just stared at him until they bursts out laughing.

  
"He is so adorable!" Marinette giggled. "He looks like a ball!"

  
"More like an orb!" Adrien chimed in, trying to stop himself for laughing too hard.

  
"That's it! He's a plorb!" Marinette said, excitedly.

  
"What?" Tikki and Plagg asked simultaneously.

 

"Half Plagg, half orb. Plorb!" Marinette explained pulling out her compact mirror to show plagg his new look.

  
He gasped as he saw himself. "I look good." He smiled finally, posing for the mirror.

  
And thus Plagg was forever known as Plorb.

 


End file.
